Love is in the air!
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: A love spell has been put on Hogwarts for valentines day and everyone finds them self attracted to someone for the day but it ends up with embarresing and sometimes hillarious consequences. Please RR
1. A Valentine's Day Suprise!

Default: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you see in this story relating to the Harry Potter books. The plot and any characters you do not recognize however belong to me.  
  
It was the day before Valentines Day and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all busy eating there breakfast, Harry had just finished his last piece of toast when Dumbledore stood up, everyone immediately became silent. "I have some news" he began; everybody became alert "as you all know tomorrow is Valentines Day and I have a little surprise for you".  
  
That didn't sound very good to some of the students because they all remembered Lockhart's Valentines Day and it was total mayhem. Dumbledore seemed to know what they were thinking as he said "and no it won't be like Professor Lockhart's was" everybody laughed at his ability to know what they were thinking. Dumbledore then began to talk again "this year I have something different in mind it will involve all of your support", the students were all on the edge of there seats to listen to what Dumbledore had to say and even Malfoy seemed interested. "Wonder what he's got planned" said Ron to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"This year" said Dumbledore "a love spell will be put on the castle and all in it, now I know love spells are usually banned at Hogwarts but this year were going to make an exception in the spirit of valentines day" everyone looked surprised and anxious, Dumbledore continued "you will each find yourself liking someone on valentines day who you might have never liked before, everyone will have there own secret admirer (Malfoy looked hopeful) but all secret admirers must be boy liking girl or girl liking boy" (Malfoy's face fell).  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry could tell what he was thinking 'I don't want to like someone because of a spell' and Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"now I know some of you will be angry about this but I assure you, you do not have to act on these feelings or consider them anything but the effects of the love spell" said Dumbledore "it is merely a way of getting everyone involved in the Valentines day spirit and for you to get on with your enemies for just one day" everyone still looked a bit anxious and Dumbledore decided to do something that he knew the staff would kill him for "and just to make it fair the staff will be involved as well" everyone looked a bit more cheerful now at the prospect of the teachers fancying each other.  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione made they way out of the great hall, Harry and Ron were talking about how they hope they don't get such a person but Hermione was thinking hard and as they made there way back to Gryffindor tower an idea began to evolve in her head, she just hoped it would work.  
  
N/A Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story so far. 


	2. The magic of love!

Note: Hi sorry I haven't updated for a while but I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it….

Hermione and Ron were already half way through there breakfast when Harry joined them at the breakfast table the next morning.

"I'm not being mean I'm just saying I hope I don't get her" said Ron, Harry knew what Ron must be talking about straight away in fact he guessed that pretty much everyone in the great hall would be talking about it this morning.

Ron fell silent as Harry sat down beside him "Hi Harry" said Hermione "Have a piece of toast!" She picked up a golden plate that was filled to the brim with delicious pieces of warm buttered toast. "Thanks" said Harry as he took a piece of toast from the plate Hermione had offered him.

Harry was silent as he ate his toast; he was busy thinking about the valentines spell Dumbledore was going to cast on the school. 'Surely it wasn't right to manipulate people's feelings like that' thought Harry 'But then again Dumbledore was known for bending the rules a bit'

"Harry?" said Hermione loudly, Harry came out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. "What?" he said, Hermione let out a loud sigh, "Have you even been listening to a word I've said" she asked. Harry hated it when Hermione assumed that he had not been listening but he couldn't deny this time he had really not been listening to her, still he wasn't about to tell her that. "Yeah I have" said Harry, Hermione gave him an I-don't-believe-you look and then she said "ok then, what was I saying a minute ago?" Harry was beginning to get annoyed, why did Hermione have to make a big deal out of everything "Erm you were talking about what we are going to be doing in Herbology today" he said hoping his guess was correct but he knew as he looked at her, he had got it completely wrong.

"No" said Hermione impatiently "I was saying don't you think it's wrong to manipulate peoples feelings like Dumbledore is going to do" Ron placed his half eaten toast down on the table in front of him and turned to Hermione, "Give it a rest Hermione" said Ron "It's only a bit of fun" He looked towards Harry as if he expected Harry to agree with him. Harry gave a quick nod of his head, "You won't be saying that if you end up liking someone like Pansy Parkinson from Slithering will you?" scoffed Hermione. Ron seemed to go quite pale as Hermione's words sung in, "Blimey" said Ron "I never thought of that".

Come to think of it neither had Harry, all his plans over the next week had involved him surrounded by beautiful girls telling him how attracted they were to him. Now as he took in what Hermione had just said for a minute he pictured himself being surrounded by lots of ugly girls who would not leave him alone and were trying to plant kisses on his cheeks.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY" said Dumbledore who had stood up at the staff table. This was more than enough to bring Harry back to reality, he looked round and all of the great hall had become silent and all the pupils were facing Dumbledore with a nervous grin on there faces.

"I'm sure you are all looking forward to my valentines day spell" continued Dumbledore "but before I cast it I would take this time to remind you off a few rules and conditions connected with my spell" Everyone in the great hall was hanging upon Dumbledore's every word, even the staff seemed on the edge of the seats. Dumbledore paused for a moment as he looked round the great hall.

"Now" said Dumbledore "As you know the staff will be involved in this special occasion as well but do not assume that means they will be neglecting there duties today during lessons as there teaching ability will remain completely intact" All the pupils in the great hall looked a bit disheartened some of them thought it would mean lessons would be a bit of a laugh with the teachers falling for each other.

"Secondly" continued Dumbledore "I have made sure that this spell is perfectly safe meaning that no brothers or sisters will be falling for each other as that would be inappropriate" Ron quickly looked at Ginny in disgust then just as quickly looked away. "Thirdly" said Dumbledore "Do not place to much faith in any romantic feelings you may have today as very much like real love they could be gone tomorrow" Snape Harry realised was looking very pale as he listen to Dumbledore's words, 'euch' thought Harry 'How bad would it be if anyone fell for Snape?' Harry's stomach began to feel queasy at the very idea.

"Also" said Dumbledore "No teacher will be falling for any pupil or the other way round because it would be very inappropriate and completely unprofessional if this happened" All the pupils and teachers look immediately relieved at these words. "Lastly" said Dumbledore "Everyone will still have there freewill through out today so feel free not to act on any feelings you may have. This spell will wear off at midnight tonight exactly so any feelings you may have after this time will be completely normal" Dumbledore winked as he said this and some people laughed.

"Right" said Dumbledore "here we go" he removed his wand from the inside of his robe and held it up high, he then began to say the following:-

"Love is all around us everywhere we go,

So on this special day let love's power flow.

Let us love our enemies as well as we love our friends,

Let us learn about love and the message that it sends.

So let love flow through every person and everywhere,

For this one valentine's day let love be in the air"

After Dumbledore had said this pink heart shaped bubbles came out of his wand and circled throughout the great hall then they burst. "Well there it is" said Dumbledore "Now you can go about your day" Everyone got up to leave looking puzzled. "I don't feel any different" said Ron, as he, Harry and Hermione went to leave the great hall. "Oh I almost forget" said Dumbledore from the staff table, everyone in the great hall stopped and turned to look at him. "These feelings" he said "can kick in anytime during the day. Happy Valentines" Everyone in the great hall suddenly looked nervous as they went to go to the lessons.

Note: Please review, No flames!

Next chapter: When Cupid's arrow strikes!


	3. When cupid's arrow strikes!

Note: Hi readers, hope you enjoy this chapter. I had great fun writing it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way towards the green house for their first lesson which was Herbology. On the way there both Ron and Harry had to put up with Hermione's constant complaining about how the love spell Dumbledore had cast was morally wrong.

When they arrived outside the green house they were greeted by a very peculiar scene, a crowd of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had made a circle around two people and they all seemed to be laughing hysterically.

"What are they all looking at?" said Hermione puzzled, carefully Harry, Ron and Hermione edged towards the laughing crowd. Ron being the tallest out of all three of them tried to peer over the crowd of heads to see what was happening. He could just see the face of one of the people in the circle and he was surprised to see whose face it was. "It's Neville" exclaimed Ron to the other two who were not tall enough to see what Ron could. Harry was puzzled by this statement and turned to Ron, "Neville?" Harry Repeated "What's he doing in there?" Ron peered over the crowd of heads to have another look while Hermione who was the smallest out of the three of them began to jump up and down like a manic to see if she could spot what was going on inside the circle. "Blimey" said Ron "I don't know what Neville is up too but he sure doesn't look happy" Harry said nothing, 'I hope there not ganging up on Neville or something' Harry thought. "OUCH!" he yelled as Hermione nearly landed on top of him, "Hey watch it Hermione" he said as he rubbed the back of his head where she had caught him with her elbow. Hermione stopped trying to jump up and down and turned to look at Harry "Oh it's no good" she said disappointed "I can't see a thing"

It was at that precise moment that Pr. Sprout came strolling out the green house and as soon as she saw her pupils gathered in a circle she looked puzzled. "What's going on?" asked Pr. Sprout as she tried to push her way through the circle with no luck; eventually she gave up on the idea and decided to take another approach. "ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP HERE" she said "LET ME THROUGH" reluctantly the crowd broke apart and Hermione, Harry and Ron had a clear view of what was going on now.

"Oh my" said Hermione as they saw Neville standing very still red faced with Hannah Abort wrapped around his legs. "Neville please" gasped Hannah "I'll do anything to be your girlfriend" Harry and Ron immediately burst out laughing while Hermione didn't quite know whether to laugh or frown. Pr. Sprout looked as if she was trying hard not to be amused by the scene before her and gestured her pupils inside. However all her pupils seemed determined to stay and watch this funny situation so they only took a few small steps towards the green house door and then stopped to continue to watch Neville and Hannah.

"Get inside now" said Pr. Sprout "This is not a Comedy show" the pupils knew that she was growing impatient so very slowly and half heartedly they made there way into the green house. Harry, Ron and Hermione hung back so they were the last ones to go in but just before they entered the green house they heard Pr. Sprout shouting at Hannah "Miss Abort" She yelled "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, IT'S ONLY A SPELL FOR GOODNESS SAKE" Once Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the green house they all burst out laughing and as they looked around they saw the rest of the class were trying hard to fight their giggles.

"Fancy Hannah falling for Neville" sniggered Seamus who had made his way over to Ron, Harry and Hermione "Still at least all the other girls can relax now that Neville is off the market". Ron and Harry began to laugh but Hermione scowled at Seamus. "It's disgusting to make people act like that" said Hermione darkly "Poor Hannah is making a fool of herself all for a stupid love charm" Seamus seemed unfazed by Hermione's comment and simply said "It's all in good Fun Hermione relax" with that he walked off leaving Hermione boiling with rage.

Harry and Ron did not feel like laughing much after this not that they could with Hermione sitting next to them. Every time they let out the slightest snigger, Hermione gave them a dirty look as if to say don't-you-dare-laugh-or-I'll-kill-you. After ten minutes of the class chatting away about what they had just witnessed, Pr. Sprout entered followed by a bewildered looking Neville. "Where's Hannah?" Harry saw Lavender mouth to another girl. Unfortunately for Lavender Pr. Sprout seemed to spot this too. "Miss Abort" she proclaimed "Will be absent from the rest of the lesson" Neville seemed to go if possible even more red at Pr. Sprout's words. "Anyone who I hear talking about her or what happened just now" she continued "Will be severely punished" the class knew she was serious so for the remaining part of the lesson they all carried out there work in silence.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione got back to the common room (as they had fifteen minutes before their next class) they saw that Neville was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. "Should we say something?" said Harry to the other two, Ron looked a bit uncomfortable "Dunno" said Ron "I suppose we better cheer him up he looks as if he's just faced ten dementors". Hermione muttered something about "Having to fetch a book from upstairs" and she disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitory leaving Harry and Ron to tackle Neville on there own. They both edged forward towards Neville and when he didn't look up they crossed the room and Harry sat down on the chair beside him.

"Cheer up Neville" Said Harry desperately wishing he had something better to say. "Yeah" said Ron agreeing with Harry "You could have got a lot worse than Hannah!" Neville went beetroot red at Ron's words, Harry just sat there uncomfortably trying to think of something that would make Neville feel better. After a few minutes of awkward silence Neville looked up "Why me?" he said "Why did I have to be the first person someone liked?" Harry did not know what to say to this. "It's cause you're the most fanciable" said Ron in a desperate attempt to cheer Neville up; his attempt failed. Neville just put his head back in his hands and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Please could you just leave me alone for a bit" said Neville in a strange voice "I need to think of something" with that Neville got up and headed towards the boys dormitories. Ron looked at Harry half amused and half pityingly, "He'll be alright" said Ron as Harry stood up while they both waited for Hermione.

Just at that moment Ginny came bursting down the stairs of the girls dormitory, without a word she rushed over to Harry, grabbed hold of him and kissed him. Harry did not know how the react but all he could think of was 'Oh my God, Ginny is kissing me and she's doing it in front of Ron' After what seemed liked forever Ginny pulled away and Harry just stood there frozen to the spot. "Err" Said Harry not knowing what to say. Ginny said nothing but ran out of the common room so fast that it looked as if a double time charm had been put upon her. Harry turned to Ron expecting him to be disgusted or horrified even but the look on Ron's face really surprised him. Ron was grinning as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing, Harry just frowned at him and suddenly Ron could not contain himself; he began to laugh like there was no tomorrow. Eventually after Ron had calmed down, he looked at Harry amused "Looks like Neville isn't the only one with problems" he said "This charm is a right laugh" Harry said nothing but he looked at Ron with a serious look on his face. "I thought she liked me before the charm was cast" said Harry going a little red.

"You thought who liked you before" said Hermione as she ran towards them, she stopped looking puzzled as she saw Ron looking slightly amused, "Ginny just kissed Harry" said Ron trying hard not to laugh again. Hermione first looked surprised then her surprise turned to horror, she turned to Harry "But Ginny doesn't like you anymore" she said "She gave up on you ages ago" as Hermione's words sung in; Harry felt relived and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" snapped Hermione angrily, after Harry had got his breath back from laughing, he turned to look at Hermione "Well think about it" he exclaimed "it's a bit ironic that she use to like me and now this charm has made her like me again" Ron chuckled at this but Hermione looked even more disgusted. "No it's not funny" she said "Ginny only likes you again because she's being forced too" Harry and Ron said nothing as they knew it would be stupid to give Hermione more reason to complain. The three of them left the common room together and as they climbed through the portrait hole, Ron turned to Harry grinning; he learned towards him and whispered something so Hermione couldn't hear him. "The person who falls for Hermione" He whispered "Is going to be one unlucky guy" with that Harry grinned as he and Ron ran to catch up with Hermione.

Note: Well that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it and the pairings are not that unusual so far but don't worry I haven't even got started yet. There is going to be a lot more romance and odd pairings to come. Please review but no flames.

Title of next chapter: My dearest Hermione

Preview of next chapter:-

Hermione's face was set in an expression of shock, everybody in the great hall was watching in amusement and Dumbledore looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

"Did you just say you love me?" asked Hermione in embarrassment. Ron who was sitting beside her looked just as shocked as she did; "Blimey" he exclaimed "Even I didn't see that one coming!"


	4. My dearest Hermione!

There next lesson was charms so Hermione, Ron and Harry took a short cut that they had used many times before, it included tapping the portrait of Ronda the witch three times and after doing this all three of them waited for the portrait to swing open.

When the portrait open Hermione went to enter first but all of a sudden she stopped quite suddenly causing Ron to walk into the back of her. "Hermione" said Ron "What did you…." He stopped talking as Hermione turned to him and placed her hand over his mouth. Harry was very puzzled by Hermione's behaviour and was about to ask what was wrong when he spotted the problem.

"Maybe we better go the long way round" said Hermione in a whisper, Ron who had obviously not spotted the two people down the corridor in front of them looked confused "What's wrong with this way" said Ron loudly. All of a sudden he saw what Hermione had been trying to avoid as the two people in the corridor broke apart. "Erm sorry professors we didn't mean to disturb you" said Harry trying to make the whole thing sound like a joke. Hermione and Ron just stood beside him staring at the two people in front of them with shock.

These two people were Pr. McGonagall and none other than Pr. Snape himself; they were both looking rather embarrassed and neither of them seemed capable of human speech. After nearly five minutes of awkward silence Hermione suddenly managed to speak but her voice sounded strange and unlike her normal voice. "Erm we've got to go Professors" said Hermione "We're err going to be late for class!" Pr. McGonagall just nodded still blushing where as Snape seemed to be trying to avoid there gaze, without another word Ron. Harry and Hermione quickly walked past them and carried on down the corridor. When they were sure that they could not be heard, Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "Let's agree not to talk about this to anyone ever" said Harry with a pale look on his face, Ron looked as if he wanted to throw up "I second that mate" he said "Fancy poor McGonagall getting Snape and having to kiss him" Hermione said nothing but walked on in silence with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh what is it Hermione?" said Ron "I know you want to say something about it" Hermione looked at Ron with a serious look on her face "No it's just" she said with a frown, Harry who had been trying to erase the memory of what he had just witnessed from his mind turned to look at Hermione. "Just what?" said Harry curiously, Hermione shook her head and continued to walk down the corridor. Ron and Harry just looked at each other puzzled, when they reached the door at the end of the corridor Hermione pushed it open and walked through it without a word. As the three of them turned up outside there charms lesson they hesitated expecting to see a similar scene to the one which they had witnessed outside Herbology but they instantly felt relived as they were not greeted by anything out of the ordinary.

They saw Lavender was chatting happily away to a group of Gryffindors who she did not usually speak to, as Harry, Ron and Hermione and stood beside her and the other Gryffindors in the group, Harry could over hear little parts of what Lavender was saying. "Poor Hannah was sent to the hospital wink" Harry heard her say "Madam Pomfrey thinks it best she is kept there for a while to stop her doing anything stupid like bursting into Neville's lesson or something" the group of Gryffindors gathered around her started to laugh but they soon became silent as Pr. Flitwick came out of the charms room and gestured them inside.

"Where is Neville?" said Hermione as the three of them sat down in there usual seats, Ron and Harry looked to the empty sit where Neville usually sat, "Maybe he was too embarrassed to show up" said Ron looking thoughtful. Harry nodded and began to remove the things he would need for the lesson from his bag.

All in all it was quite a dull charms lesson, the only advantage was that Hermione, Ron and Harry could talk about what they had just witnessed in the corridor. "How do you know it's Snape that likes Pr. McGonagall?" said Hermione to Ron, all three of them were in the middle of a conversation and Hermione was starting to get annoyed again. Ron started to laugh "Of course it is" said Ron "Unless…you don't really think the spell would make Pr. McGonagall fall for Snape do you? I mean even Dumbledore's not that mean!" Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and turned back to the feather that was lay out in front of her on the desk. Harry gave Ron a funny look as if to say she-knows-something-we-don't, Harry's guess turned out to be correct as after several minutes of silence Hermione turned back to Ron and Harry, "I'm not so sure it's the spell!" said Hermione, Ron and Harry looked very surprised, "What makes you think that?" asked Harry but before Hermione could answer Flitwick came over and gave the three of them a warning look and with that they got on with there work.

After about ten minutes Harry whispered to Hermione "What do you mean you don't think it was the spell?" Hermione looked at Harry frowning and Ron turned to join them too. "Well…" said Hermione "They were both kissing each other" Ron made a gesture as if he was about to throw up and Harry look slightly uncomfortable. "So What?" said Ron still puzzled, Hermione looked like she was thinking and then said "Well is it very likely that the spell made two people fall for each other, I mean look at Hannah she fell for Neville but I don't think he likes her" Ron and Harry suddenly realised what Hermione was saying, "So your saying that they both like each other properly?" asked Harry looking like he was about to be sick, Hermione nodded very slowly and it was clear she was slightly unnerved by the idea. "But Ginny kissed Harry and he doesn't like her do you Harry?" asked Ron sharply, he looked at Harry and observed him very carefully and Harry could feel himself going red. "No" said Harry sternly "Maybe Snape just lunged at McGonagall" Ron looked even more sick at the idea, Hermione looked at both of them seriously "Maybe" she said frowning "But Pr. McGonagall looked like she was in no hurry to stop kissing him before she spotted us" Harry and Ron looked disgusted and the three of them stopped talking about the subject for the rest of the lesson.

When the lesson finished Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the great hall for lunch, all three of them were a little nervous, what would they see in the great hall during dinner? Would they be people kissing each other? Or perhaps people declaring there love for one another?

As the three of them arrived everything looked normal, Harry noticed that Pr. McGonagall was present at the staff table but Snape was no where to be seen. 'It was just as well' he thought 'Fancy trying to eat dinner having to look at the pair of them making googly eyes at each other blah' just the very thought of it was enough to put Harry off his lunch.

"You're not eating much Harry" said Hermione half way through dinner, Harry looked down at his plate which consisted of just a few potatoes and a chicken drumstick which all remained untouched. Ron turned to Harry "I know how you feel mate!" he said gesturing towards his own plate which also looked almost untouched. "I can't eat thinking about what I saw before" said Harry to Ron and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione placed a half eaten drumstick back and her plate and looked at them "Oh for goodness sake" she said "I mean so what if they do like each other, it's not like there the first people to ever fall for each other" Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in disgust "Well it's probably the first time two teachers at Hogwarts have" said Ron and he pushed his plate away from him as he spoke.

Hermione was just about to say something when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around and gasped when she saw who it was. By this time the dinner plates had cleared but dessert was no where to be seen, Dumbledore had stood up as if he were about to speak but stopped as he looked in the direction of where Hermione was as he did so everybody in the great hall turned to look as well.

"Malfoy?" said Hermione surprised "What do you want?" Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy as if they were preparing to jump forward and hit him. "You know what I want" said Malfoy, Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled looks and Ron shrugged his shoulders at Harry as if to say what's-he-up-too?

Hermione looked just as puzzled and seemed unaware that nearly everyone in the great hall was watching them. "No" said Hermione unsure "I'm afraid I don't" up at the staff table Dumbledore was bent down say something to Pr. McGonagall but she seemed too busy watching what Malfoy was doing to pay any attention. "It's you I want" said Draco to Hermione and everyone in the hall looked really uncomfortable, they were all for a bit of Valentine's day fun but this was clearly wrong.

Hermione sat there not knowing what to say, she turned to Ron and Harry for help but they seemed frozen in shock and Ron's eyes were nearly popping out of his sockets. Hermione who was starting to blush as she noticed all the attention that was upon her didn't know what to say so she just sat there desperately wishing she could disappear. "Go away" she tried to mouth to Malfoy but he clearly wasn't getting the message as he leaned forward and took hold of her hand. "My dearest Hermione" said Draco in a voice that did not sound like his "I have only just noticed how attractive you are!" Hermione began to blush as red as a beetroot and some people in the great hall began to laugh, even Harry had trouble keeping a straight face but Ron was looking horrified and was looking at Malfoy as if he wanted to punch him.

Hermione tried to pull her hand away from Draco's grasp but he kept tight hold of it, "Malfoy" she began "It's just a spell your just acting this way and saying this stuff because you've been hood winked by magic" Draco looked surprised for a moment then just smiled at her. "I know I've been horrible too you since the day we met" said Draco again in a voice that sounded unlike his normal voice "But please forgive me, I have secretly liked you all along and now I realise how much" this was too much for everyone in the great hall they all burst in to hysterics, even the teachers seemed highly amused but there was one person who was not laughing and this person was Ron Weasley and he was sat there with a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione did not know what to do, she could not run because Malfoy had a hold of her hand and she didn't know what to say either. So she did the only thing she could think of, she used her other hand to slap Malfoy hard around the face and she shouted "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MALFOY!" Ron looked pleased after she'd done this and Harry looked vaguely impressed. Everybody else in the great hall was watching with interest at what Malfoy might do next.

However if anybody was expecting Malfoy to be angry then they were very much surprised as he just stood there and felt the place on his check where Hermione had slapped him, he then looked at her puzzled "But Hermione I love you!" said Malfoy in an emotional and desperate voice.

Hermione's face was set in an expression of shock, everybody in the great hall was watching in amusement and Dumbledore looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

"Did you just say you love me?" asked Hermione in embarrassment. Ron looked just as shocked as she did; "Blimey" he exclaimed "Even I didn't see that one coming!" Malfoy however didn't seem to hear Ron and just looked at Hermione like she was the only one in the room. Hermione was almost purple by this point and looked at Malfoy as if she were afraid. "Sorry" said Hermione "I already like someone else" Harry looked very uncomfortable as he turned towards Ron, "You know something" said Harry as Ron continued to stare angrily at Malfoy "I think this Valentine's Day spell is getting out of hand"

Note: Well that's it for now. As you can see I've made this chapter a bit longer than the others just as some of you who reviewed previous chapters suggested I should. This is actually one of my favourite stories that I have written so far purely because I am having so much fun writing it so please review and no flames please.

Title of next chapter: Ron's Secret Admirer

Preview of next chapter:-

"You don't think?" said Ron as he looked at the red envelope in his hand, Harry grinned at him "There's only one way to find out" said Harry with that Ron quickly broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out it's contents.

"There must be a mistake" said Ron as he held up the sparkling red card for Harry to see, Harry began to laugh but Ron just stared at the card in his hand. "I never get Valentine's day cards" said Ron


	5. Ron's secret admirer!

The great hall remained silent once Dumbledore and Malfoy had left the room, Pr. McGonagall made the desserts appear on the tables with a swish of her wand, she did not say anything but looked around sternly as if daring anyone to speak or laugh; after several minutes of silence Pr. McGonagall then began to took into her dessert in front of her.

"Look that's odd" said Harry as he noticed a couple of owls circling above there heads carrying letters; Ron had noticed the owls too and turned to Harry. "We don't usually get Post at Dinner" said Ron, Hermione who was still as red as beetroot looked up then without another word quickly got up and ran out the room. Ron gave Harry a puzzled look but Harry grinned "She's probably still embarrassed about Malfoy liking her" said Harry "Well wouldn't you be if it were you?" the look on Ron's face said it all, for a moment he looked like he was going to be sick but then he looked serious "Let's put it this way" said Ron "If it were me I'd spend the rest of the day hiding under your invisibility cloak" Harry looked thoughtful "Poor Hermione" said Harry and Ron nodded.

Then suddenly a red envelope landed in front of both of them making them jump, "Whose it for?" said Harry as he picked up the envelope grinning, Harry was almost sure he knew what was in this envelope and as he met Ron's gaze he knew Ron was thinking the same as he was. "It must be for you mate!" Said Ron quickly, Harry shook his head as he checked the name on the front of the envelope "it's for you mate" said Harry trying his best not to laugh. Ron looked at Harry with disbelief and grabbed the red envelope off him. Ron stared at the name on the front of the envelope as if he expected it to change to Harry's name any minute but when it didn't he looked at Harry puzzled.

"You don't think?" said Ron as he looked at the red envelope in his hand, Harry grinned at him "There's only one way to find out" said Harry with that Ron quickly broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out it's contents.

"There must be a mistake" said Ron as he held up the sparkling red card for Harry to see, Harry began to laugh but Ron just stared at the card in his hand. "I never get Valentine's day cards" said Ron. Before Ron could open the card, Seamus came strolling towards them and grabbed the card out of Ron's hand. "Hey" said Ron jumping up out of his seat but Seamus just starred at the card for a few minutes then began to laugh, "HEY EVERYONE" shouted Seamus and most people in the great hall turned to looked at him, Seamus looked round at everyone amused "Weasleys' got himself a Valentine's wizcard" said Seamus grinning, most people in the great hall began to laugh and Ron felt himself going red. "GIVE ME THAT BACK" yelled Ron as he turned to Harry for support but Harry looked at Ron puzzled. "What's a wizcard?" said Harry, Ron threw himself back into his seat angrily and Harry saw his face now nearly matched his hair colour. "A wizcard" said Ron "Is a magical card that wizards can send to each other" Ron looked at Harry who still looked rather puzzled then he carried on, "They're almost unheard of" said Ron "because they're really expensive to buy even for well off wizards" his face turned even redder as he spoke, "but what's so magical about them?" said Harry, Ron opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he heard a loud bang; he turned around.

Harry also looked for the source of the bang but he didn't have to look very hard because it seemed to be coming from the place where Seamus was standing. Harry knew this because in Seamus's hand was Ron's card which Seamus had opened and red sparks were shooting out of it. Harry turned to Ron puzzled but Ron had sunk low in his seat so his head was nearly under the table so Harry just turned his attention back to Ron's card in Seamus's hands. The red sparks had stopped coming out of it when Harry looked back at it but now the card seemed to be vibrating, everybody in the great hall was now watching Ron's card with interests.

Then all of a sudden pink bubbles seemed to shoot out the card (rather like the ones that Dumbledore had sent into the air after casting the valentine's day spell), suddenly a soothing melody seemed to come from the card and Harry's head was instantly filled with images of his parents, his friends; Ron and Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid and even for a brief second Dumbledore. The last image was the clearest of them all and it was of Ginny Weasley, Harry suddenly seemed to snap out of this day dream and noticed everyone around him was looking rather confused as well. Harry once again turned to look at Ron's card in Seamus's hands which Harry noticed had now stopped playing music instead it now started to shoot pink confetti high into the air which was landing on everybody's heads. Harry turned to look at Ron who was looking horrified "Help me" mouthed Ron to Harry but Harry could do nothing but watch to see what the card would do next. When the card had stopped shooting confetti a loud voice seemed to erupt from it, Harry brushed some confetti out of his hair and strained himself to listen to the voice coming from the card.

However he needn't have bothered because the card seemed to be getting louder every minute until eventually Harry could hear it as clearly as if the voice had been speaking through a megaphone. Harry listened to the voice and began to laugh at what he heard, this is what the card said:-

"I have loved you for the longest time,

I'd be so happy if you'd be mine.

I love the way you walk,

I love the way you talk.

I love the way you act,

I love the way you laugh.

I love the way you're so tall,

But what I love most of all…

Is everything you are and everything your not."

Some people in the great hall started laughing, some girls looked dreamy and Harry didn't know whether to laugh or frown. On the one hand Ron would kill Harry if he laughed on the other hand Harry would probably die if he didn't from the fact that the only way he could stop himself from laughing is too hold his breath and his lungs were screaming for air already.

Harry started to laugh but stopped straight away when he saw Ron's face, Ron looked like he was about to explode, his face was blood red and he gave Harry a look that Harry knew to mean if-you-laugh-again-I-will-seriously-hurt-you. Harry did not laugh again but just sat there trying to think of a way to console Ron, Harry was just about to say something when there was another loud bang and the card started to speak again. This is what is said this time:-

"What is love? Does anyone know?

Is it something we merely show?

How does it feel? Where's it found?

Is love even real? Is it all around?

Does anyone have the answers? I have none,

For once I am clueless, am I the only one?

Everyone thinks of love in a different way,

Some think it only happens on Valentine's Day.

Well me? I think love has no certain rules,

Love isn't something we can pick or chose.

I bet your all laughing as you hear this,

But you don't even know what love really is.

When it happens to you and you feel this way,

You'll wish you never made fun of me today.

So you can chuckle and snigger at what I'm saying,

Because when it's your turn it will be me laughing."

The great hall became silent after this, none of them were laughing even though some looked like they wanted too. "Dinner is over" said Pr. McGonagall sternly "Go to your lessons" Everybody began to leave the great hall loudly, they were all talking and whispering about what they had just heard. Harry who had not left his seat turned to look at Ron who was also still sat down, Ron's face was one of humiliation and misery, "Come on mate" said Harry to Ron in desperation "It's not the end of the world, so you've got a secret admirer; big deal" said Harry, Ron said nothing but he turned to look at Harry. Harry got up from his seat expecting Ron to do the same, Ron however remained in his seat and even when Harry gave his arm a tug did not move.

Pr. McGonagall had got up from the staff table by this time and made her way over to Harry and Ron, she looked at Ron for a moment then said "Mr Potter who is your next teacher?" Harry thought about it then looked at Pr. McGonagall "Erm Snape" said Harry trying to make his answer as innocently as possible. Pr. McGonagall said nothing though a ting of red did appear in her cheeks, she continued to look at Ron for several moments as if studying him "Please tell him then that Mr Weasley will be late for his lesson" said Pr. McGonagall "Tell him I have excused Mr. Weasley from the lesson for a while" with this she took Ron by the arm who looked rather surprised and horror struck by this, she then led him out of the hall and Harry was left standing there is amazement.

Harry was just about to leave the great hall when he spotted something red on the floor near the Gryffindor table, he bent down to pick it up and realised it was Ron's valentine's card. Harry opened it reluctantly expecting it to start speaking or shoot sparks again but it did nothing, Harry noticed someone had written a message in the valentine's wizcard too, Harry looked around to see if anyone was watching but the great hall was now empty; so he looked back at the card and began to read the message. The message read:-

Dear

Ron

I am not under the affects of a love spell or anything; I just wanted to let you know how I feel.

From

Your secret admirer

Harry read the message again to make sure he had not misread it, 'Wow' thought Harry 'This means Ron really does have a secret admirer'. Harry grinned and went to put the letter in his pocket for Ron to see later when he stopped and stared at the handwriting. 'The writing is a bit familiar' thought Harry 'But then again lots of people have the same kind of handwriting' Harry then placed the wizcard inside his pocket and checked his watch.

Harry then ran out of the great hall 'Please let Snape be late' thought Harry desperately, but as opened the door of the potions classroom he knew there was no such luck, "Sorry I'm late sir" said Harry "I've been given a message from Pr. McGonagall she says Ron is excused for being late; he's with her" some of the people in the room began to snicker and Harry saw to his annoyance that Malfoy was in the lesson. Snape who was stood up at the front of the classroom gave Harry a look of sheer hate which is why Harry was surprised at Snape's response. "Fine, sit down Potter and don't let it happen again" said Snape, Harry was so shocked he didn't move, 'Surely I must have misheard him' thought Harry 'He's never missed a chance to punish my lateness before unless…..' he looked at Snape for a moment, "Sit down Potter I said" repeated Snape and this time Harry made his way to his seat next to Hermione.

"Right as I was saying before we were interrupted" said Snape "Today we will be making a potion called constant happiness, this potion makes the drinker feel happy for a certain amount of time depending on the quantity they drink. Throughout this time they will remain happy no matter what happens if they are faced with danger or sad news; they will remain unfazed by it" Harry realised that Hermione was not taking notes like she usually did and she looked slightly nervous for some reason. "The instructions and a list ingredients you will need for constant happiness are on the board" continued Snape and he swished his wand to make writing appear on the blackboard next to him and then Snape went and sat at his desk.

Hermione who had not removed any ingredients from her bag turned to Harry "Harry I heard about Ron" she said "Is he ok?" Harry checked to see if Snape was looking at them and nodded, "He is just a bit embarrassed" said Harry and Hermione looked thoughtful "I guess I can understand that" she said and as she said this she looked over at Malfoy who was smiling at her. Hermione gestured for Malfoy to get on with his work and gave him a dirty look; "Yeah" said Harry "Fancy you being Mal…." Harry stopped as Snape had just walked towards them, Hermione suddenly began to remove her potions ingredients from her bag and Snape stopped in front of their desk. Harry was about to say he was going to get his potions ingredients out now when Snape learned over the desk so that his face was level with Harry's, "A word Potter" said Snape and Harry was so surprised he nearly fell off his chair. "Erm I won't be late again sir" said Harry but Snape just gestured for Harry to follow him.

Harry gave Hermione a puzzled look then got up and followed Snape who began to walk towards his office, some of the slytherins in the class snickered at the thought of Harry getting in trouble but Harry was too curious to notice. Once Harry was inside Snape's office, Snape went and closed the door, as he closed it Harry was reminded of the feeling of being locked in his room by his uncle and wished he had refused to be alone with Snape in the office. "Right Potter" said Snape as he rounded on Harry, Harry thought for one moment Snape was going to curse him but instead he grabbed the front of his shirt instead. "Hey" said Harry angrily, he wasn't about to let Snape treat him like this "Quiet Potter and listen" said Snape still holding on to Harry's shirt "Now this is not a threat" said Snape as he lowered his face to Harry's, Harry gulped because somehow he had the feeling Snape was about to threaten him.

"You and your friends are not to repeat what you witnessed before to anyone" said Snape and Harry was shocked to see that Snape was actually nearly blushing, "What?" said Harry despite knowing what Snape was talking about. "You know what I mean" said Snape "If you or your friends tell anyone what you have witnessed I will make the rest of your time at Hogwarts very difficult indeed" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, how Snape could be any worse than he already was escaped Harry. "Are you threatening me Professor?" said Harry thinking he already knew the answer, Snape looked thoughtful and almost nervous for a minute "Yes" said Snape "Yes I am"

End of chapter

Note: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and no flames please.

Story Info: For anyone that is interested there is going to be twelve chapters for this story if everything goes to plan and I have already written the last chapter purely because I know what has to happen in it and I wanted to have it written just so I could work my way up too it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far because not everybody who reads it sends a review so thanks for taking the time to submit a review.

Title of next chapter: Nothing like love

Preview of next chapter:-

"Harry you can't do it!" said Hermione "You'll be in trouble if anyone finds out" Harry turned to look at Hermione "But no one is going to find out" said Harry "Because they don't want anyone knowing do they?" Hermione looked disgusted "It is still blackmail Harry and it's wrong" she said.

Harry sighed, he knew he shouldn't have told her "He started the blackmailing first" said Harry "Ron what do you think?" Harry turned to look at Ron "Ron?" said Harry seeing the troubled look on his best friend's face "What's the matter?"

Ron said nothing, he was lost in his thoughts 'Do I really like her?' thought Ron 'Or is it just because of the spell?'


	6. Nothing like love!

Note: Hi sorry I know it's been a long wait but here it is the next chapter; enjoy!

Harry left Snape's office and headed back towards his seat. As he sat down Hermione looked at him puzzled but he shook his head as he felt Snape's gaze upon him. They continued with their potions in silence until twenty minutes later Ron walked into the room looking a little sheepish. "Sorry I'm late" said Ron "Been with Pr. McGonagall" Snape flushed slightly but nodded and Ron went to sit in his seat. "Ron I heard what happened" said Hermione, Harry expected Ron to blush bright red but he simply laughed "Yeah it was funny" said Ron "mind you. I wish I knew who my secret admirer was!" Hermione was adding some ingredients to her potion very slowly then turned to Ron. "No you don't" said Hermione "Would you rather have someone who's absolutely horrible confess their love to you or not know who it is?" Hermione grimaced as she realised Malfoy was waving at her, Ron saw it too and put his middle finger up at Malfoy. Harry laughed "Some how Malfoy looks less smitten now" said Harry, Hermione turned to Harry trying hard not to laugh herself "What did Snape say to you in his office?" she said. Harry was about to answer when Snape interrupted him "Miss Granger if you keep on talking while you suppose to be working" said Snape "I will put you in detention every evening this week" Hermione flushed and bent down to continue with her work. Ron looked at Harry puzzled but Harry merely shook his head and mouthed "Later" to Ron.

After potions Hermione and Ron wasted no time in questioning Harry about what Snape had wanted with him in his office. Harry filled them in on everything. "And then he said if we breathe a word about it again" said Harry "he will the rest of our time at Hogwarts very miserable indeed" Ron snorted "Yeah like he couldn't do any better than he's doing already" said Ron, Hermione however did not laugh but looked deadly serious. "I can't believe Snape threatened you like that Harry" said Hermione "its blackmail that is" Harry suddenly had a thought but before he could say anything Ron cut in. "He must be very sensitive about his feelings for McGonagall" said Ron "I thought he was a bit rattled when he threatened to put you in detention all week" Harry nodded, some how the situation with Snape and McGonagall sounded more laughable now. "Anyway I've just had a thought" said Harry "Black mail works both ways" Hermione gave him a dirty look but before she could say a word Ron spoke first "yeah I'm sure Snape doesn't want us blabbing" said Ron "We could use that to our advantage" Harry nodded "That's what I thought" he said.

"Harry you can't do it!" said Hermione "You'll be in trouble if anyone finds out" Harry turned to look at Hermione "But no one is going to find out" said Harry "Because they don't want anyone knowing do they?" Hermione looked disgusted "It is still blackmail Harry and it's wrong" she said.

Harry sighed, he knew he shouldn't have told her "He started the blackmailing first" said Harry "Ron what do you think?" Harry turned to look at Ron "Ron?" said Harry seeing the troubled look on his best friend's face "What's the matter?"

Ron said nothing, he was lost in his thoughts 'Do I really like her?' thought Ron 'Or is it just because of the spell?'

They were heading toward the Gryffindor corridor when they saw a crowd of people gathering in the corridor; Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed their way through so they could see what was happening. In the middle of the crowd of people they saw Angelina Johnson and Dean Thomas; they seemed to be just staring at each other.

"You're beauty is so magical that to compare thee to a veela would only be an insult" said Dean "If I were to drink a powerful love potion it would not change anything. For nothing could make me love you more" Angelina looked at Dean as if trying to decide something "Do I know you?" she asked. Some people in the corridor laughed; Hermione however had a strange dreamy look on her face. Dean seem unfazed by Angelina's response "I am your destiny" said Dean "No one could love you as I do" Angelina looked a bit fed up at this and started to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm. "You can't escape my love sweetheart" said Dean "No matter where you go and no matter how fast you run my love will always find you" Angelina got her wand out of the inside of her robe and pointed it at Dean. Everyone was now watching with interest "ganchiwan" shouted Angelina and Dean stumbled backwards as if he'd been shocked. "Get a grip" said Angelina "It's just a spell" with that she walked off. It took Dean only a second to recompose himself before he ran after her "Wait my love" shouted Dean as he rushed to catch up. Everyone in the corridor started to laugh and the crowd started to break up "Poor Dean" said Ron "He'll regret doing that tomorrow" Hermione looked thoughtful "Well he did quote Marigan!" said Hermione. Ron and Harry both looked puzzled "Marigan is a famous wizard who had a way with words" said Hermione "kind of like Shakespeare" Ron unlike Harry continued to look confused and Hermione sighed.

As they headed to Gryffindor common room Hermione told Ron who William Shakespeare was; they entered the common room to find it was busy than usual and much to there annoyance that had to sit on the floor. Harry was just about to sit down when he caught sight of a girl he knew, she had her back to him but even so Harry suddenly became aware how beautiful she was. 'Why didn't I notice it before' thought Harry.

All of a sudden it was like Harry had no control of himself, and without knowing what he was doing he was heading straight towards the girl. Ron and Hermione looked puzzled as they watched Harry unsure what to do. Harry felt like he needed to tell this girl exactly how he felt, he tapped her on the shoulder and the girl turned round. "I love you" said Harry.

Next chapter title: Magic or Love!

Preview of next chapter:-

"Harry you are not in love" said Ron "it's just a spell" Harry looked at him a moment then nodded "I guess your right" said Harry, Ron looked slightly disappointed "You know I'm probably the only person in the school who doesn't know who my secret admirer is!" said Ron. Harry grinned at Ron mischievously "I know who your secret admirer is" said Harry

N/A: Hope you liked it. Will upload next chapter soon!


	7. Love or magic?

Ginny Weasley looked at Harry as if he were mad, she looked around only to realise that nearly everyone in the Gryffindor common room was staring at Harry and at her. Ginny immediately began to blush bright red and without uttering a single word to Harry she turned around and ran straight up the stairs heading towards the girl's dormitory.

Harry went to follow her forgetting that he could not go in the girl's dormitory but before he had even got to the stairs someone had grabbed him around the middle and was holding him back. "LET GO" shouted Harry but the person would not let Harry go. Harry turned around to see who the person was and was surprised to see it was Ron. Hermione was stood next to him looking positively horrified and Harry completely forgot about Ginny for a second. It was then that Harry seemed to regain a little bit of self control; he was not very pleased however when he saw that everybody had been watching him make a fool of himself. "Shows over now people" said Harry bitterly "You can get on with your lives now" Some people turned away at this point but others merely looked at Harry curiously "Or" said Harry beginning to get cross "For those of you who aren't fortunate to have a life you can go to the library and study" Everybody turned away at this point knowing that it would be silly to continue to stare at Harry any longer. When Harry turned towards Ron and Hermione he was surprised to see that Hermione looked slightly angry but then he remember she was probably upset about his last comment concerning the library and not having a life.

"You don't really like her Harry" said Hermione, Ron nodded his head to agree with her "How can you say that?" said Harry "I'm in love with her" Ron turned slightly red at this point, Harry realised this may have been because Ron was Ginny's brother and quite over protective of her. Ron looked as if he was about to say something when Hermione let out a loud gasp "Erm I've just realised" said Hermione "I've forgotten to take……I mean I've left my Defence against the darks art homework upstairs" with that Hermione turned around and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitory; this suddenly seemed to remind Harry of Ginny and Ron must have realised this too.

"Harry you are not in love" said Ron "it's just a spell" Harry looked at him a moment then nodded "I guess your right" said Harry, Ron looked slightly disappointed "You know I'm probably the only person in the school who doesn't know who my secret admirer is!" said Ron. Harry grinned at Ron mischievously "I know who your secret admirer is" said Harry

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously "You're just saying that to wind me up" said Ron, Harry shook his head and grinned "and I should tell you" began Harry "That your secret admirer really does like you" Ron looked puzzled "What do you mean?" said Ron. Harry looked around to make sure they would not be over heard; "It's………" began Harry but before he could finish Hermione had ran over to rejoin them. "What are you two talking about?" she asked suspiciously, Harry looked over at Ron "We were just talking about how this valentine's spell has got out of hand" said Ron quickly. Hermione seemed satisfied with this answer; she nodded, "I know what you mean" she said "Everybody thinks they are really in love with someone when they are not; it's absolutely ridiculous" Harry and Ron just nodded in agreement. "We are going to be late for history of magic" said Hermione "Hurry up"

Hermione hurried off ahead of them out of the portrait hole and Harry and Ron followed suit. Harry kept a little behind Hermione so he could talk to Ron without her hearing him "So whose my secret admirer?" said Ron before Harry could say anything. Harry looked at Hermione who he noticed had slowed down a bit so she could over hear their conversation. "Not now" said Harry and Ron looked a bit disappointed. Harry moved closer to Ron so he would not be over heard by Hermione who was now walking so slowly so that she could overhear there conversation she was praticaily at a stand still. "Listen You know how I said I was on about black mailing Snape?" whispeared Harry "well I have finally figured out how I am going to do it"

Unknown to Harry and Ron Hermione was making no attempt to over hear their conversation; the reason while she was now walking slowly was because she was lost in her own thoughts.

'I am not in love with him' thought Hermione 'it's just because of magic.'

Hermione really wanted to believe this but a voice at the back of her head was still saying ' but you loved him before. Besides you know the magic doesn't affect you anyway'

End of chapter 7

Title of next chapter: Secrets and Lies

"I love you too" said Ron "But I don't want to do anything in case it's just because of the spell" she looked at him tears streaming down her eyes "I've tried so hard not to love you" she said and with that she turned and ran out the door.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter I will try to get the next chapter up very soon. Please review and no flames. Oh and I know the spelling and grammar is bad; please forgive me but I am no good at things like that!


	8. Secrets

Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing outside history of magic when they heard someone shout "OY GRANGER" Harry and Ron automatically withdrew their wands and turned towards who ever had shouted.

They saw it was Pansy Parkinson; she was standing very still with her wand pointing straight at Hermione. "Keep your hands off my man Granger" said Parkinson "AFIBULAY" A green burst of light shot from Parkinson's wand. Ron yelled "EXPELARMUS" and Parkinson's wand flew out of her hand but it was too late to stop the curse that was heading straight for Hermione.

Hermione raised her arms in front of her as if to shield herself but then something quite extraordinary happened. Just before the green burst of light hit her a blinding blue light appeared in front of Hermione and deflected the curse.

Parkinson let out a scream of fury, snatched her wand out of Ron's hand (Ron was too busy gaping at Hermione to notice) and ran off down the corridor. "Hermione" said Harry "What was all that about?" Just then Professor Binns came out of the classroom and ushered them all inside so Hermione did not have a chance to answer. Once they were all sat in their seats waiting for professor binns to set them some work Hermione who was sat in front of Harry and Ron turned around and mouthed "I'll tell you in a minute"

Professor Binns set them some questions about the great goblin rebellion so Harry and Ron got their parchment and quills out of their bags and put their heads down. After a few minutes of working in silence Ron turned to Harry "Who cares about some stupid old goblin rebellion?" said Ron stubbornly "It's not like we need to know this stuff is it? Harry nodded then bent down opened his bag and pulled something out of it. "Hey forget about the goblin rebellion" said Harry "Take a look at this" Harry thrust a piece of parchment into Ron's hand and then waited for him to read it. This is what the parchment said:-

Dear

Snape

If you don't want the whole school to know that you were kissing McGonagall earlier today then you will be a little nicer to me from now on. I would also advise that you put all the slytherins in detention for all the times you favoured them over us. Finally if you do not pass me in potions the truth shall be told.

Signed

You know who

Ps. Wash your hair you slime ball

Ron looked at Harry in shock "Flippin heck mate" he said "Don't you think it's a bit over the top" Harry took the parchment and read it through "Yeah" said Harry "Maybe that wash your hair comment is going a tad to far" Ron looked amused "Considering the blackmail in the letter" said Ron "I think the wash your hair bits not too bad" Harry laughed Ron looked like he was about to laugh but then he frowned instead "Are you seriously going to give this to Snape?" asked Ron. Harry nodded and then bent down and pulled something else out of his bag. "Oh by the way you forgot something earlier" said Harry and he held out Ron's valentine's card to him. Ron grabbed it and quickly shoved it under the table out of sight "Oy watch it" he said. Harry just laughed "Read the back" said Harry, Ron took the card from under his desk and placed it on top of the desk; he did it very discreetly so no one would see it.

After turning the card over and reading the back of it Ron looked thoughtful "Hey I recognize this handwriting from somewhere" he said, Harry looked amused "It will come to you eventually" said Harry. Ron shrugged then tapped Hermione on the shoulder; she turned around. "Oy Hermione lend me your answers will you?" said Ron, Hermione gave him a dirty look "Do it yourself" she whispered and then turned back round towards the front. "Forget that" said Harry "What was all that about before with you and Parkinson" Hermione looked at him as if he were stupid. "Well I would have thought that was obvious" said Hermione blushing slightly red. Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. "Is it?" said Harry, Hermione sighed "well obviously Parkinson's jealous because the spell made Malfoy fall in love with me instead of her" said Hermione. Harry looked annoyed and Ron looked dumbstruck "We know why she attacked you; you idiot" said Ron "Why didn't her curse do anything to you?" Hermione began to go crimson, she looked around to see if anyone was listening "You can't tell anyone" she said. Harry and Ron nodded and leaned forward in their seats "Well I've been taking imunamaigc potion every 2 hours" said Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other confused "Now it all makes sense" said Ron sarcastically "Why didn't you say so before?" Hermione rolled her eyes "Well if you paid the slightest bit of attention in potions" said Hermione "Then you would know that imunamagic potion stops anyone who drinks it being affected by any kind of magic. Obviously it's useless for the unforgivable curses but for most spells and curses it works well. I first thought of the idea when Dumbledore told us about the spell the night before valentine's day" Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock "Why didn't you tell us?" said Ron, Harry looked annoyed "And more importantly why didn't you give me some" he said "then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of Ginny" Hermione looked guilty "I only had enough for myself" she said.

"Come on Hermione" said Ron "Let me look at your answers as it's partly your fault I haven't got any work done; you've been distracting me" Hermione scowled at him but handed over her answers for him to copy. "Do you want to read my blackmail letter to Snape?" said Harry and he handed Hermione the letter. Once Hermione had finished reading it she looked horrified and was about to say something when they heard a loud gasp. They both turned and saw the gasp had come from Ron "What was……" began Harry but then he stopped as he saw Ron was looking at Hermione's answers in shock. Harry said nothing; he simply bent his head down over his work and smiled.

After class Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and said "Listen I am going to leave this in Snape's office; I'll see you in the common room" Harry thought Hermione might have heard however he was not so sure about Ron. For Ron was looking at Hermione in a strange way oblivious to his surroundings. Harry quickly left the room and decided he would find out what happened later.

"You sent me the valentines' card" said Ron shyly "Why?" Hermione began to go a deep shade of purple "Isn't it obvious?" she said "I love you. I've loved you ever since third year" Ron started to smile but suddenly remembered something and looked deadly serious. "I love you too" said Ron "but I don't want to do anything in case it's because of the spell" she looked at him through eyes full of tears "I've tried so hard not to love you" she said and with that she turned around and ran through the door. "Hermione" called Ron but it was too late; she had gone.

End of chapter eight

Title of next chapter: Big trouble

Next chapter preview:-

Harry spat out his mouth full of pumpkin juice; Ron turned to look at him and suddenly saw what Harry had been staring at. There was Snape holding out a piece of parchment to Dumbledore and both Snape and Dumbledore were looking straight at Harry. "Uh-oh!" said Ron "I think you're in big trouble mate"

Authors note: Well I know it's been a long wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all those people who have reviewed and remember keep them coming in. Tell me what you think? Did you see Hermione's secret coming all along?" Was it obvious who the card was from? No flames please


	9. Big Trouble

Harry walked into Snape's office and was delighted to find it was empty. He took the letter to Snape out of his bag and placed it on the desk, then quickly left.

Meanwhile Ron sat in an armchair on his own in the Gryffindor common room. A million thoughts were going through his head. _Come on, admit it—you've liked her for ages. But what if you got it wrong? Then when the spell is broken it will be really embarrassing._

Just then Harry walked into the common room; he looked over at Ron and grinned. Ron did not return the grin but just looked sulky and moody.

"So how did it go?" asked Harry. "Have you two arranged your first date?"

Ron glared at Harry as if he wanted to punch him. "Just mind your own business, will you?" said Ron, and he got up and left the common room.

_Something tells me the discussion between Ron and Hermione didn't go that well,_ thought Harry.

Just then someone came through the portrait hole; Harry thought it might be Ron coming back, but he went quite red when he saw who it was.

It was Ginny; she and Harry stared at each other, not knowing what to say. They had stood there looking at each other for several minutes and Harry was beginning to think he might just have to say something, when someone else entered the common room.

Glad the moment of awkwardness was over, Harry turned and saw Hermione carrying several books and some parchment.

_She looks quite upset,_ he thought. _Please don't tell me Ron turned her down. Those two are made for each other. Wait—did I really just think that? Bleah!_

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and then said, "I might go to the Library to do some homework."

Harry rolled his eyes but simply replied, "Okay."

Hermione turned to leave but then seemed to remember something. She took the pieces of parchment she was holding and threw them in the bin. Harry gave her a funny look but Hermione just tossed her hair out of her face and said, "It was wrong."

She started a second time to leave the common room, only to stop once again. But this time she did not turn around or even move. "If you see Ron," she said, "will you tell him I want to talk to him, please?"

"Yeah, sure," said Harry.

Hermione went through the portrait hole and was gone. Harry was just about to leave too when he noticed Ginny was still there, staring at him awkwardly.

"Look, Ginny," said Harry. "About before—it was…."

Ginny smiled at him. "Only because of the spell?" she said. "Yeah, me too."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "So we're good, then?" he asked. "I mean, we're still friends?" Ginny nodded and walked off in the direction of the girls' dormitory. Harry felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_I bet it's nearly time for tea,_ he thought. _Eating with Ron and Hermione should be a right laugh._

Harry left the common room and headed in the direction of the Great Hall. When he got there he was surprised to see Ron already sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry walked up to him, wondering what he could say so as not to make Ron even more mad.

"Listen, mate," he began. "What I said before? I didn't mean…I just…well, the thing is…."

Ron just smiled at him. "Forget about it," he said. "I was being a bit of a moody git, to be honest."

"Really?" said Harry. "Because I hadn't noticed." Both he and Ron grinned at each other. No sooner had Harry sat down than the plates magically appeared on the table in front of them. Feeling quite peckish, he began shovelling as much food onto his plate as he could.

Everyone in the Great Hall saw Dumbledore suddenly get up, and they all fell silent. Dumbledore, however, did not say anything but seemed to be looking at something interesting. All the students turned to see what he was looking at, and then they saw it too.

George Weasley had got up and was walking down the Gryffindor table; all of a sudden he stopped and turned to face Angelina Johnson. "Hold on a minute," he said. "Got something for you." He searched through his pockets and everyone watched carefully to see what he would do. Finally he pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe. Giving a little cough as if to clear his throat, he began to read:

"Angelina, I know this is probably because of a spell,

But then I thought about it and thought what the hell.

I've got to tell you how I feel and get it off my chest,

You are so fit Angelina and you're miles above the rest…."

But that was as far as he got, because at that moment someone else was running toward George and Angelina—and that person was Fred Weasley.

"OY!" shouted Fred. "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

Harry, who had been watching the whole scene with much interest, looked to see if Angelina appeared embarrassed or even annoyed but saw that she was smiling as if amused.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted Fred.

George looked annoyed. "What do you mean, what am I doing?" he asked. "What does it look like I'm doing, dancing or something? I'm trying to declare my love for this gorgeous girl, so if you don't mind…take a hike and stop ruining it!"

Suddenly, without warning, Fred rushed forward and punched George in the face. "You sneaky little git!" shouted Fred. "You know I've been after her for ages."

George went for his brother but Fred dodged out the way just in time. "So what?" yelled George "Just because you've got your eye on her it means I don't get a look-in?"

Fred grabbed his brother around the neck and attempted to strangle him. "We're brothers," said Fred. "Everyone knows you don't go for your brother's bird!"

George had gotten free of his brother's grip and was attempting to kick him in the shins. "Yeah, we're brothers," said George. "So share, won't you?"

Fred looked furious and swung at George. "I already share my DNA with you," yelled Fred. "I'm NOT sharing anything else!"

George plunged his hand inside his robes to get his wand. "If you like her so much, why haven't you asked her out?" he sneered. "I mean, come on, you've liked her for what—a year now?—and you haven't done anything about it."

Fred was now removing his own wand from his robes, and the onlookers feared they were about to witness a duel when the wands were abruptly ripped from their hands and went flying through the air straight toward Dumbledore, who had decided enough was enough.

The Great Hall was silent now, until all of a sudden someone coughed politely, as if to get someone's attention. Everyone turned to see who the noise had came from and was surprised to see it was Angelina. "Do I not get a say in this?" she asked, looking from George to Fred.

"NO!" they yelled together.

Angelina looked furious. "I don't like either one of you!" she cried. "So just—bugger off and leave me alone!"

Fred and George looked at each other, then shook hands. "Come to think of it, she's not _that_ good looking," said George.

"I know," said Fred. "I mean, she didn't have to shout like a raving lunatic." They both went and sat back down in their places at the Gryffindor table. The onlookers were in stitches over the scene they had just witnessed.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed over the sudden buzz of noise. "I want to tell you all something that you need to know." The Great Hall quieted once again. "We will be having a special meeting tonight," continued Dumbledore. "At nine o' clock something will be revealed that you all must know…and I will warn you all," he said, looking at them sternly over the edges of his spectacles, "that it is in your best interest to attend."

Dumbledore then sat down again and a buzz of conversation filled the great hall as people talked excitedly about what he had just said.

Harry and Ron were laughing to themselves about the whole thing when Hermione joined them at the table. "You just missed a cracking show, Hermione," said Ron. "Fred and George fought it out for Angelina, only for both of them to be turned down, and…." Ron suddenly stopped talking, blushed, and turned toward his plate. Harry looked at Hermione, who was also blushing a delicate shade of red. After a while she went back to normal and sat down next to Harry at the table.

Harry picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and had begun to drink it when he caught sight of something that was very worrying. Harry spat out his mouth full of pumpkin juice; Ron turned to look at him and suddenly saw what he had been staring at. Snape was holding out a piece of parchment to Dumbledore, and both of them were looking straight at Harry.

"Uh-oh!" said Ron. "I think you're in big trouble, mate."

Harry swallowed his pumpkin juice with great difficulty; when the desserts suddenly appeared, he was no longer hungry.

After they had all finished their desserts Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up from the table and began to leave with everyone else.

Suddenly someone grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Oy!" said Harry. He turned sharply to tell whoever it was not to grab him and saw that it was Dumbledore. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore," he said. "I didn't know it was you, sir."

Professor Dumbledore did not look happy. "I think you and I need to have a talk in my office," he said solemnly.

_Oh no,_ thought Harry. _I'm in heaps of trouble now._

End of chapter nine

Title of next chapter: Taking the Fall

Preview of next chapter:

Without warning, Hermione suddenly grabbed hold of Ron and kissed him. Ron just stood there with a dazed look upon his face.

"I'm in the middle of a crisis here," said Harry. "Couldn't you two snog later?"


	10. Taking the fall

Harry sat nervously on a chair in the Headmaster's office. He was very nervous, and every now and then he turned his gaze toward the door for any sign of Dumbledore. Suddenly the office door opened, making Harry jump up in his seat.

Dumbledore walked towards his desk; the look upon his face chilled Harry to the core. Never before had he seen Dumbledore look so angry or terrifying.

The Headmaster sat down in his chair behind the desk and turned to face Harry. Harry said nothing, just looked straight down at his lap and began to twiddle his fingers.

"Harry, I must talk to you about something very serious," said Dumbledore. Harry looked up to find Dumbledore surveying him through his half-moon spectacles. "Professor Snape has informed me that you have attempted to blackmail him on a personal issue," Dumbledore continued. "Is this true, Harry?"

Harry was about to answer when a mighty bang was heard from outside the room. It was so loud it shook the room slgihtly. Dumbledore looked around the office, startled, and then stood up. "I'm afraid we will have to continue this conversation later," he said, and with a swish of his cloak he was gone, leaving Harry to wonder what had just happened.

Harry was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

"Harry, did Professor Dumbledore fall for it?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

Harry looked puzzled. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"We made that loud noise as a distraction to get you out of there," said Ron.

"That was you two?" Harry gasped.

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry started to look worried.

"Look, you two, I appreciate your help," said Harry, "but I think eventually Dumbledore will want to talk to me because he already knows it was me."

"But Harry, it wasn't you," Hermione said quickly.

Harry looked at Hermione and waited for her to continue; when she didn't, he spoke.

"What do you mean, it wasn't me?" he asked.

"After you showed me the letter you'd written to Snape in Defence Against the Dark Arts I knew I had to stop you," said Hermione. "After class I ran to Snape's office and took the letter back. Then I went to the common room and put it into the bin, so either someone else knows about Snape and McGonagall or someone found your letter."

Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "You mean it wasn't my letter Snape was showing to Dumbledore,then?" he asked.

"It can't have been, mate," said Ron. "That's why we had to get you out of there before you confessed to doing something you hadn't done."

Harry smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was good timing, you two," he said. "A second or two later and I would have confessed to the whole thing."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione. "We have to hurry up and find out who really tried to blackmail Snape, before everything gets blamed on you."

"Now hold on a minute," said Ron. "Now that Harry knows he's in the clear, why can't he just protest his innocence? After all, they have nothing to go on."

"Oh, don't be stupid, Ron," Hermione said dismissively. "Snape knows we saw him and McGonagall kissing, and as far as he's concerned we're the only ones who know."

"But Snape tried to blackmail me first, remember?" Harry reminded her.

"We don't have any proof of that," said Hermione. "Dumbledore has got concrete evidence that someone's tried to blackmail Snape—we've got nothing except your word that he blackmailed you, Harry."

"What a load of codswallop," said Ron. "Snape blackmails Harry but he gets away with it. Someone else blackmails Snape and Harry gets the blame!"

"No one said the world was fair, Ronald," Hermione said primly. "Now let's go and find Harry's letter so we can clear his name."

With that the three of them took off at a run for the Gryffindor common room.

"It's not here," Hermione said after a frantic search of the bin in the common room.

"Are you sure you put it in the bin?" asked Ron. "Maybe you chucked it on the fire."

Hermione rounded on him. "Of course I'm sure, Ronald!" she said furiously. "Harry will back me up, won't you, Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just stood there awkwardly and said, "Erm..."

"Oh, you must remember, Harry," Hermione insisted. "I put it in this bin here, then I turned to you and said it was wrong."

Harry suddenly had a flashback.

_Hermione turned to leave the common room but then seemed to remember something. She took the pieces of parchment she was holding and threw them in the bin. Harry gave her a funny look but Hermione just tossed her hair out of her face and said, "It was wrong."_

"So that's what you meant!" said Harry. "I just thought you were chucking your homework in the bin and telling me it was wrong."

"That's stupid, Harry," said Hermione. "I'm never wrong."

Just at that moment the portrait swung open and Fred and George walked into the room, carrying what look like a bag full of round purple sweets.

"Want to buy some paralysing gum?" George asked.

"You just offer some to your enemies and it renders them completely immobile for a few minutes, giving you the opportunity to curse them or run away," Fred added.

"That doesn't sound very safe," Hermione said, somewhat abstractedly as she was searching through the bin again.

"Besides, we've got bigger problems," said Ron. "We're looking for something Hermione put in the bin."

"Sounds like fun," said George.

"Yeah, count us out," Fred chimed in.

"This isn't funny," said Hermione. "We need to find Harry's letter to Snape or he's in big trouble."

Suddenly Fred dropped the bag of purple sweets he'd been holding onto the floor; quickly he bent down and started to pick them up.

"So that was your letter, Harry?" George asked. "I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd have the courage to say those sorts of things to a teacher."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry gasped. "You're the ones who found it?" Harry cried.

"Yep. I've got to say, though, it was a bit stupid to leave it lying around," George said in an annoyingly superior tone.

"Even though it didn't have your name on it someone could still have traced it back to you if they really wanted to, by using a revealing spell," said Fred.

"I didn't—"Harry began.

"That's not the point," said Hermione, cutting Harry off. "Do you have the letter?"

Harry's stomach dropped as George shook his head. "We used it to write our own little blackmail letter to Snape," said George, looking smug.

"We figured you weren't going to use it," Fred added.

"And we disguised our handwriting with the Undetectable Quill, so even if someone was to use the revealing spell on the letter there'sno way they could trace it back to us," George said triumphantly.

"So why is Harry in trouble about it?" said Fred. "We burnt his original letter, so how would anyone trace it back to him?"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry. "It's not important."

"But Harry—"Ron began, but that was as far as he got before Harry kicked him in the ankle, making him yelp in pain.

"All right, then," said George. "Well, if you want any paralysing gum we'll be in the Great Hall."

"We're going to try and flog some in there," said Fred, and with a flourish they left the common room.

"What am I going to do now?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?" asked Ron. "We know who did it."

"But I can't rat out Fred and George, can I?" Harry said glumly. "They're your brothers and my friends."

"But then what can we do, Harry?" asked Hermione "They burnt your letter to Snape."

"I don't know," said Harry. "All this is because of a stupid flipping love spell."

"I know, mate," said Ron, looking directly at Hermione. "This spell makes you feel things you don't really feel, right, Hermione?"

"Oh, for pity's sake, Ron," she said. Without warning she suddenly grabbed Ron and kissed him. He just stood there with a dazed look.

"I'm in the middle of a crisis here," Harry said rather pointedly. "Couldn't you two snog later?"

Hermione turned to him, red-faced. "I really don't know what you're going to do, Harry," she said. "You're either going to have to confess to doing it yourself or rat out Fred and George."

"What do you think, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron said nothing; he was still standing there with a look that suggested he had just taken a Bludger to the head. Hermione turned to look at Ron, smiled as if she was amused at something, and then looked away. All of a sudden Ron seemed to come to his senses.

"Sorry, mate," he said. "Miles away. What did you say?"

"I said, what do you think I should do?" Harry repeated. "What am I going to tell Dumbledore?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, mate."

"I guess I'm taking the fall, then," Harry said. Hermione tried to cut him off, but he ignored her.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't written that stupid letter to Snape in the first place," said Harry. "I can't blame Fred and George for finding it and using my idea themselves, can I? I'm going to go find Dumbledore and confess."

Before Ron or Hermione could say anything else, Harry hurried from the common room.

He found himself at the entrance to Dumbledore's office in no time. He knocked on the door and then opened it. He walked in to find Dumbledore sitting in his usual chair at his desk. Harry went directly to the chair opposite the Headmaster and sat down without waiting for an invitation. Dumbledore said nothing but simply waited for Harry to speak.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore," Harry began. "It was me who tried to blackmail Professor Snape. I really wish I hadn't done it. I only—"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the flood of words, and Harry fell silent.

"Thank you, Harry, for telling me," said Dumbledore. "I must ask you to think about the seriousness of what you have done in attempting to blackmail a Hogwarts teacher."

Harry nodded and braced himself, ready to hear his punishment. When Dumbledore said nothing, Harry decided it was best to speak.

"I'll go and get my stuff, then, Professor Dumbledore," he said. "You're expelling me...aren't you?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry, I am not going to expel you," he replied gravely. "I am, however, going to give you a week's worth of detention."

_Is that all?_ thought Harry, though he dared not say it aloud.

"You may go now, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry stood and prepared to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, Harry," Dumbledore said, almost offhandedly. Harry stopped and turned to look at him.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have a good friend like Miss Granger who stops you from doing stupid things, Harry," Dumbledore continued ."And equally Mr Fred and George Weasley should be glad they have a friend like you who is quite prepared to shoulder the blame even though it was not entirely your fault."

Harry stood for a few moments in shock.

"But—sir—" he finally said. "How did you—"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Harry" he said. "There is rarely anything that goes on in Hogwarts that I do not know or hear about."

Harry smiled at Dumbledore and Dumbledore smiled back; then Harry turned and left the office.

He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was just beginning to feel happy again when he saw something down the corridor in front of him that filled him with horror.

End of Chapter Ten

Title of next chapter: Love is a Strange Thing

"I can't believe you did that!" Ron said in disgust, rounding on Hermione. "I can't believe you kissed Malfoy!" Hermione went beet-red.

"Let's focus on the real issue here," said Harry. "What are we going to do about Neville?"

Author note: I really hope you like it so far as I am really enjoying writing it. Only two more chapters to go, and I don't mind telling you there will be one or two big twists in the end. Please review!


End file.
